Gyiyg
Basic Information *'Name:' Gyiyg *'Journal:' chaotichorror *'Player:' Kanaza *'Fandom:' Mother/EarthBound *'Canon Point:' Mother 2/EarthBound; after the heroes reach the Lost Underworld, but before they visit Fire Spring. *'Date of Creation:' June 24th, 2009 *'Species:' Extraterrestrial *'Age:' ~90 (Earth years) *'Sex:' Unclear *'Height:' 4'6"* *'Build:' Slight, androgynous *'Room:' Room 207; an apartment with Viki * - Not strictly canon History Warning: There be spoilers in them hills. For a game that came out twenty years ago, and the sequel that came out fifteen years ago. Yeah. Mother 1/EarthBound Zero Despite the fact that it is an alien, Gyiyg was raised by an Earth woman, Maria. She and her newspaper reporter husband, George, had been abducted in the early 1900s by the alien race Gyiyg belonged to. Although they were of different races, Maria loved Gyiyg as though it were her own child. For its part, in its own way, it loved her too. However, trouble brewed in the form of George. The alien race had not only technology far superior to that on Earth, but had also developed powerful psychic abilities, which Gyiyg would later come to master itself. George found this extremely interesting and studied them without their permission, then escaped back to Earth and performed research there. Maria never escaped their clutches, having died not long before when George made his getaway. Though the reasons for this are unknown to most, the circumstances of her death are related to Gyiyg and a certain song. Once it matured and gained great control over its powers, its people gave it the task to stop their advances from spreading on Earth, due to George's actions. Although it did not want to betray the woman who had raised it, it suppressed its feelings, detaching itself emotionally from its memories of Maria, then began to prepare an invasion force. About eighty years after Maria and George were abducted, Gyiyg began the invasion. It unleashed the Starmen—mechanical creations of its people—and clouded the minds of humans and animals to attack others. It even had people abducted and trapped on Holy Loly Mountain. However, the great-grandson of George and Maria, Ninten, and his friends stood in its way. Ninten had psychic powers, as well as his friend Anna, though they were inferior to Gyiyg's. Finally, after a long quest, Ninten, Anna and Lloyd reached the summit of Holy Loly Mountain, where it confronted them. They could not harm it and its powers were strong, assaulting them at every turn while explaining to them why they needed to perish. Victory seemed to be at hand. Until they did something very unexpected indeed. They sang Maria's lullaby. Though it tried to deny it, the lullaby touched its emotions and it remembered the love it had once felt. The love that ached and hurt it so badly. Although it begged for them to stop, they refused and continued with the song. Minutes later, it surrendered and retreated to its UFO, swearing to get revenge. The evil influence on the world disappeared. Mother 2/EarthBound The price of their victory was that their song destabilized it permanently. Its control over its emotions slipped. Although it had never been quite sane before, its mental state began to deteriorate. No one can be quite sure how long it had been from Gyiyg's initial invasion to its success in taking control of Earth, but it certainly had changed. Even the Apple of Enlightenment's prophecy—that three boys and a girl would lead to its doom—did not stop it, though it secretly ate at the alien. Once it acquired the Apple of Enlightenment itself, though, its victory over mankind was assured, as it knew what was to come and could prevent it. Yet a fraction of hope remained for Earth: A member of a bee-like race—whose name was Buzz Buzz—had traveled ten years back in time to contact the boy—Ness—who was believed to be one of the boys mentioned in the prophecy. Just thinking about Ness reminded it of Ninten. Furious, the mad extraterrestrial sent a Starman to the same place and time to stop Ness, but it was no match for Buzz Buzz. Although Buzz Buzz perished shortly afterwards, due to one of Ness's neighbors crushing him, Ness learned of his destiny and was determined to complete it. He set off from his house to start his quest. It was not too long until Gyiyg realized that one of Ness's neighbors—Pokey Minch, the elder son of the woman who killed Buzz Buzz—would be a suitable servant for its machinations. He hated Ness and would be as driven as the alien to stop him. It managed to turn Pokey to its side with little trouble; he joined of his own free will, surprisingly. Though he was not the only human it had corrupted to serve it—and the animals were again under its thrall—the boy would help Gyiyg until the end. Others included Mr. Carpainter and Geldegarde Monotoli, who both fell under the control of the Mani Mani Devil, a statue that could corrupt others; however, Pokey kept an eye on both of them, though whether it was its or Pokey's idea is ambiguous at best. The Devil's destruction was a great blow to its cause, but it called Pokey over to its side afterwards. Worse yet, though, Ness was gaining allies. Paula, a girl with great psychic ability; Jeff, a boy whose mechanical prowess was great for his young age; Poo, an eastern prince who was adept at both fighting and using his psychic powers. The prophecy was beginning to come true. Shortly afterwards, Pokey arrived in Gyiyg's hiding place, ready to serve; it made the boy its most valued follower by imparting the gift to understand it. After all, it vaguely understood that it could no longer grasp humanity in any meaningful way. It would be useful to have someone who could make its will known. As a desperate move, Apple Kid, Dr. Andonuts and Tony—known associates of Ness and his friends, the latter two being Jeff's father and best friend respectively—were kidnapped on Pokey's orders and taken to a base hidden under Stonehenge in an attempt to lure Ness to certain death. Unfortunately, the heroes killed Starman Deluxe and rescued the captives. This is the last thing it remembers specifically, aside from a general feeling of worry that Ness grew closer and closer to his goal. Personality As an extraterrestrial raised by a human woman, Gyiyg had essentially two upbringings and two very different philosophies. On the one hand, it has seen humanity's goodness, its mother figure showing it love and compassion; but it has also seen humanity at its worst, this fact pointed to by its people as proof of the race's inherent inferiority. The schism between these two views has led to no small amount of difficulty for the alien. It managed to draw a compromise between the two points of view: Humanity is vile and thoughtless, but it may be able to learn and grow into a greater species. This belief colors its interactions with humans; it treats humans as lessers, tossing insults at them, but it can be convinced that a select few humans may be worthy of its attention and time. Yet perhaps it will never truly understand humans. Gyiyg's goal was to conquer the earth; its first attempt failed due to three human children. Their victory—both being driven off by its dead mother's song and the shame of losing to humans—destabilized the alien further than before, driving it mad. It is a troubled creature, having a difficult time coming to terms with the emotions of others. Expressions of love and songs used to send it spiraling into a destructive fear; now, it still dislikes these things, though it can control itself somewhat better than before. However, its lack of mental stability make it both frightening and dangerous when upset, scared or angry; it may destroy in a blind rage, or it may just babble thoughtlessly to itself. When in this state, its thought processes and emotions are a complicated jumble that it is incapable of sorting through. It loses awareness of its surroundings and even itself. However, in spite of its problems, it takes pride in its intelligence and strength. It is demanding and manipulative with a vengeful streak; it has eyes for little else but its goals and will sacrifice nearly anything else to get whatever it is it wants. It harbors an obsessive need for control, whether it be a situation, an organization or the people it associates with. Abilities *Gyiyg is an extremely powerful psychic with a wide range of abilities. The nature of its attacks is beyond human comprehension. *It can start fires, create ice and summon lightning bolts with its mind. It can also attempt to lull others to sleep and call upon a flash of light that can make those who look directly into it cry, dizzy them and even knock them completely unconscious. It can also use Ness's special psychic attack, albeit at lower levels. *It also possesses telepathy, which is more focused towards communication than invading others' minds. One will feel something if it attempts this. *It has telekinesis as well, though it is incapable of extremely fine manipulation (for example, it can't twist off someone's head because the body is too complex and would resist it). *Finally, it is an empath and subconsciously draws in others' emotions. Relationships Canon *Ana *Buzz Buzz *Carpainter *Geldegarde Monotoli *George *Jeff Andonuts *Lloyd *Maria *Ness *Ninten *Paula Jones *Pokey Minch *Poo *Teddy It also has a lot of underlings in the games, including the Starmen, weird aliens and...vomit monsters of all things. Telos * Allen Walker *Aragorn *Blue *Briar Moss *Edaniel *Ianto Jones *Pokey Minch *Viki *The Scientists (as a whole) Notes Gyiyg is commonly referred to as Giygas in English-speaking fandom; one will also find it under the name Giegue. However, Gyiyg is its proper Japanese-given name, written in plain Latin letters in Mother 2. Its only canon artwork is a tiny sprite, which its player has provided here (blown up to two times its original size if clicked upon). There's a ton of possible interpretations for the character's appearance as a result (not even the color is clear), but its player likes it a powder blue with red eyes. Tropes: Galactic Conqueror, Psychic Powers, With Great Power Comes Great Insanity